


Not a missed call.

by TartufiBianchi



Series: First words, my love. [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, Love, M/M, Phone Masturbation, Phone Sex, Who Knows?, Will Loves Hannibal, established relationship... or not, everything but a regular call, naughty will, sensual will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartufiBianchi/pseuds/TartufiBianchi
Summary: First time Hannibal asks Will to come for him.- Hannibal is buying some groceries when he receives a call from Will... A very interesting one -This will be a series of ficlets where we will navigate through some of Hannibal's firsts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jhonni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/gifts).



> For you, my queen.

A hot day threatened to push him down to the ground. His brows were holding a few drops that had managed to slide from his Panama hat.  
The market, crowded as always, was carrying a heavy mixture of aromas.

His pocket vibrated. There was only one person with access to his number. A quick glance at his watch informed him he had left only forty minutes before.

“Will?” The desire to hide his worry could not be fulfilled, but that was suddenly not a priority.

A strange sound coming from the other side of the phone caught his attention. Hannibal frowned.

“Will…“

Heavy noises replied to him again, only this time he could discern an even pattern of breathing and … _Oh_ …

He stopped moving and almost dropped his phone. He could hear Will’s low moans and his own heartbeat dancing in tandem inside his head.

A few seconds of maddening joy and confusion ended abruptly when he heard his voice.

“Hello? Hannibal?” Breathless and surprised.

“Hello, Will”

A gasp was all he got. And then.

“Were you…? How long have you been…”

“Only a moment”

“Oh… I think I rolled over my phone and I… Christ…” He was most certainly flushed.

“I see” Amusement about to slip.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments until they did at the same time.

“I–”

“Will–”

“Sorry, you go”

“Will…”

“Yes?”

“Don’t stop”

Will laughed nervously. Incredulous.

“What?”

“Go on. I want to hear you”

Laughter can turn into gasps so easily

“I— Hannibal…”

“Please. I want to hear you…” Hannibal purred against the phone as if it were Will’s skin.

Silence was quickly filled with Will’s breathing and soft hums.

_Lovely_

“Were you thinking about me?”

“Hannibal… Yes”

“Good boy”

Will groaned at the praise, the sounds of friction were quite clear by then.

“Will…” A few minutes had passed.

“Yes?” Barely audible, pure breath.

“Come for me”

And he did. A loud throaty moan and Hannibal could picture him arching off the bed, shutting his eyes as he spilled all over his hand, belly and the silky sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on Tumblr: [tartufibianchi.tumblr](http://tartufibianchi.tumblr.com)


End file.
